A wireless communications device often has to operate in environments with a number of other electronic devices. Many of these electronic devices may generate interference that may negatively impact the performance of the wireless communications device. For example, interferers may compress the analog circuitry in a wireless receiver, or even saturate the analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The wireless communications device typically depends on the use of analog baseband filters (ABF) to achieve sufficient attenuation on the interferers. When operating properly, the analog baseband filters may eliminate or substantially attenuate the interferers and leave an intended signal relatively unaffected. Therefore, analog baseband filters with accurate frequency characteristics may be needed to ensure good performance of the wireless communications device.
However, an actual analog baseband filter's frequency characteristics (actual frequency characteristics), such as the analog baseband filter's cutoff frequency, passband attenuation, and so forth, may differ from a desired analog baseband filter's frequency characteristics (desired frequency characteristics). Differences between the desired frequency characteristics and the actual frequency characteristics may be the result of fabrication process variations, variations in electrical component values, changes in operating temperature, supply voltage drift, and so forth. As the differences between the desired frequency characteristics and the actual frequency characteristics increase, the analog baseband filters may not be able to provide sufficient filtering of interferers, resulting in too much of the interferer remaining in the analog baseband signal. Alternatively, the analog baseband filters may attenuate too much of the intended signal. In either case, the performance of the wireless communications device may suffer.